the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Overview: Moon Kingdom
Holidays by Month Juniper * Birth Day - A day of celebration for the new year and growing older. * Festival of New Light - A festival to show appreciation of the stars and to mark the sighting of the first recorded meteor shower. * Companion Festival - A day to honor the bonds Astorians have with their animal companions. Risenhage * Blossom Day - A day to celebrate emotions, both positive and negative. * Rose Festival - A day of reverence for the passing of Queen Rose the First. Torgen * Mother's Day - A day for revering motherhood. * Light Solstice - A day marking the longest day of the year. * Red Remembrance Day - A day of remembrance for all those lost to the Red Death Plague. Yevelt * Harmony Festival - A festival centered around music appreciation. * First Harvest Feast - A day of celebration to mark the first Spire aided harvest. * Regina Day - A day to celebrate the victory taken by Regina and the royal guard against the water elemental Tsu. Univer * Moonlight Gala - A gala to celebrate the moon. * Crown Jubilee - A day of celebration to mark the coronation of Queen Rose the Second, and the sequential queens. * Festival of Tricks - A festival themed around pulling pranks and tricks. Ivanhal * Father's Day - A day for revering fatherhood. * Soul Games - A special event to celebrate magic in it's many forms. * Unity Day - A day to celebrate family and friends. * Cold Fall Festival - A day of fasting in preparation of the cold fall months. Welisage * Festival of Colour - A festival marking the changing of the leaves. * Crystal Festival - A time for religious pilgrimage to the vibrant highlands for spiritual healing and clarity. Alhaven * Twilight Festival - A festival to celebrate transformations. * Book Day - A day of celebrating the exchange of knowledge. Deviol * Blood Moon Festival - A festival to ward off the repulsive and chaotic magic of the blood moon. * Lars Day - A day to celebrate the invention of the rune prison and it's inventor, Lars Blossomfold. Porep * Dark Solstice - A day marking the shortest day of the year. * Seekers Day - A day of celebrating the protection that the Spires provide. Jecalen * Festival of Creation - A festival to celebrate the creation of the world and everything in it. * Parting Day - A day of remembrance for those lost to the plague. Vortisen * Red Arrow Day - A day of appreciation for all the sacrifices made by the Kingdom's military. * Blessing Day - A day celebrating the Overseer's guidance. * Dawn Day - A day celebrating the alliance between all three kingdoms. * Death Day - A day celebrating the end of the year and to remember all who passed away. Moon Kingdom Holiday Calendar Category:History Category:Culture Category:Holiday Category:Moon Kingdom